


Life gets Better After 3 Glasses of Wine

by lovezhutoo



Series: Getting Tipsy at 12:44AM [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezhutoo/pseuds/lovezhutoo
Summary: You Zhangjing’s encounter at a bar.





	Life gets Better After 3 Glasses of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my very first fanfic that I am posting, and I am so happy that you get to be a part of it! I hope that you’ll like it :)

One sip.

Zhangjing sighs as he sips on his glass of wine. The alcohol leaves a slight burn as it slides down his throat. He wasn’t particularly fond of drinking, but tonight somehow seemed to be the exception. Next to him, Zhengting downs the remnants of his wine, wincing as the burn hits. He watches as Zhengting, slightly flushed in the face, yells for the bartender to bring him more wine. Zhengting was always such a sweetheart, but whenever he got drunk, it was like hanging out with his evil twin. He was only supposed to accompany Zhengting in drinking away his boyfriend troubles, but somehow he ended up drinking too. It was a red wine, dark, fruity, and yet somehow missing a special something. It was very good, but it wasn’t quite perfect.

Another sip.

The burn in his throat intensifies, but that doesn’t matter to him anymore. Feelings start to swirl around in his brain as the alcohol leads him to his euphoria, his happiness. Zhangjing watches carefully as Zhengting lays his head onto the bar counter, mumbling to himself about how his boyfriend Cai Xukun forgot their anniversary. He lays his hand on Zhengting’s head and gently combs through his hair, mind slowly wandering off. As Zhengting continues to talk, he continues to comb through his hair, the soft brown locks running easily through. He pauses a bit, wondering whether he should call Xukun or not, before deciding to text him instead. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he raises his glass to take another sip.

The third sip.

“This sip burns less,” he thinks to himself. Lowering his wineglass, Zhangjing makes eye contact with a pair of smoldering brown eyes, sitting across the bar. Licking his lips, the mystery man sends Zhangjing a wink. Shudders run up and down Zhangjing’s spine. Zhangjing raises his wineglass, and without breaking eye contact, puts it to his lips before he stops. He waits, one breath, two, as he dares the mystery man to make another move. Slowly, deliberately, Zhangjing pretends to takes another sip, as if to tempt the man into coming over. It was dangerous, he knows, but Zhangjing doesn’t care. Wine is just as dangerous.

The fourth sip.

With the burn almost gone, Zhangjing lowers his wineglass slowly, never breaking eye contact with his mystery man. His eyes travel upward to the man’s hair. Shining silver locks hidden partially by a black hat. Downwards to his lips. Pink lips, touched by the smallest bit of lipstick, so plump, so soft, and just so kissable. Grey sweater, made out of the perfect boyfriend material, showing off the man’s toned figure. Across the bar, Zhangjing can feel the man’s eyes doing the same thing to him, looking at his brown locks, to his very own pinkish lips. He bites at his bottom lip, a move he knows is a killer. The more Zhangjing stares, the more he feels as if he hit the jackpot. Alcohol clouding his judgement, he slowly stands from his barstool, wineglass still in hand. Next to him, Zhengting begins to snore, completely wiped out. Zhangjing sighs and checks his phone again to make sure that Xukun was coming. He takes a step before he pauses. Zhangjing raises his wineglass to his lips, and takes his fifth sip.

The fifth sip.

One step closer, another step too close, Zhangjing thinks to himself. The mystery man bites down on his lips and Zhangjing groans. Blood flows up towards his face, giving him an pink complexion, something he knows is attractive. He takes one step, two, and one more step, daintily, almost delicately, lithe hips swaying from side to side. Bringing his wineglass to his lips, Zhangjing takes another sip.

Another sip.

Another step closer and Zhangjing feels like he’s going to catch on fire. Slowly, as if to tease him, the mystery man stands up, legs continuing on and on. Zhangjing watches carefully, eyes trailing down to the toned legs, hugged carefully by black skinny jeans. He swallows and takes another step closer. Wine glass clutched tightly in hand now, Zhangjing takes a step. 

One step, another step, the third step, the fourth, the fifth, before finally, the very last step. With a smile, Zhangjing takes the last sip. 

The last sip.

Up close, the man looked to be Adonis. As they both stared into each others eyes, time seemed to slow to a crawl. The man slowly bent down. Every single move he made seemed to be sin itself. Gently, the man whispers into Zhangjing’s ear

“Hello there beautiful. Can I borrow a kiss from you? I promise I will give it back.”

And just like that, the moment was broken. Zhangjing pulls away, a disgusted look gracing his features, before a small smile slowly spreads across his lips. The man also smiles, pearly whites making an appearance. Standing on his tiptoes, Zhangjing leans upwards towards his ear. Wineglass long forgotten, he smiles as he whispers

“You can borrow a kiss, as long as I get your name first.”

The man smiles once again, and Zhangjing feels as if he was looking at an angel, with his perfect pearly whites, angled jawline, big beautiful brown eyes and a smile so radiant, it could beat the sun.

“My name is Lin Yanjun.” 

And with the whisper of his name, Lin Yanjun stepped closer, so close that Zhangjing could feel his heart pounding. His eyes were a stunning shade of brown up close. Tilting his head up, Zhangjing closed his eyes as a soft pair of lips finally met his. 

Perfect.


End file.
